Moving on from the past
by natat
Summary: Sequel to 'The Sensible One'. Bastion reflects on his two years at duel academy and thinks about the future, but not alone. BastionMindy


Authors note: I was thinking about all the fics I wrote and am writing and realised that all my multi-chapter fics are not going to finish any time soon. So I decided to do another quick one, eventually deciding on a sequel to 'The Sensible one'. So, here is another fic with the same pairing. This takes place at the very end of season 2, but, following 'The sensible one', Bastion is still on the island.

**Moving on from the past.**

The Genex tournament had ended at last, the victory going to Bastion. He smirked as he thought about that, knowing that his combination of luck and logic had led him to defeat Chazz. He was also glad for the defeat of the Society of light, as he now realised how it lead students into great corruption, including himself. He laughed at the thought of what happened to him, but he wasn't entirely sure of why he did this. He got up, aware of the fact that the school year had ended and they were leaving tomorrow. He would get his exam results in just a few hours. Picking up his yellow jacket and putting it on, he slowly made his way towards the classroom.

Bastion was not the first to enter the classroom, but he was by no means late. He was confident in his ability to pass the test, he had one his test duel against an Obelisk with ease and didn't have much difficulty with the written portion either. He noticed among the students who had already arrived were Alexis, Jasmine and Chazz. '_Wait a minute,' _Bastion thought to himself, '_Where's…'_

"Bastion!"

The next thing he knew he was hugged by none other than Mindy, though he didn't know it was Mindy straight away as she had snuck up on him from behind. He only noticed when he turned to face Mindy, _'I certainly wasn't expecting that'. _He couldn't help but smile though

"Hi Mindy!" he said, "How are you doing?"

"Fine thanks," Mindy replied, not letting go of Bastion, "Bit nervous about the exam results though, you'll do just fine though, you're always near the top."

"I hope so," Bastion added with a smile, "You'll do well as well Mindy, I'm sure of it."

Mindy smiled as the two of them headed to get their exam results. Bastion smiles as he turned out to have the top score in the year. Mindy wasn't far off either. Bastion thought to himself_ 'Well, that's that. My second year has reached its end. What will the third year bring? I don't know, but it will be fun finding out._

He stopped thinking about it as Mindy said, "Bastion, I've got to speak to Alexis about something, I'll see you tomorrow before we leave. Is that O.K.?"

"Yeah, that's fine, see you tomorrow," Bastion, in truth, was a little disappointed. He enjoyed being around Mindy. He was going to miss her during the holidays. She seemed to understand him at a time when no-one else did, finally breaking him free from the hold of the Society of light. As he turned to leave, he heard Crowler's voice through the microphone.

"Bastion Misawa, please see me outside the Chancellor's office immediately, I repeat…"

Bastion has heard correctly the first time so he headed straight for the Chancellor's office wondering what it could be about, _It can't be bad, surely. I aced the test._

"Bastion Misawa," Crowler was smiling as he interrupted Bastion trail of thoughts.

"Er…" Bastion thought of what to say, "I'm sorry, Dr Crowler but I'm afraid I'm not sure why…"

"You are here," Crowler said, "Because I feel I should extend my invitation again," Bastion looked in confusion but Crowler ignored this and carried on, "You have proven yourself time and time again as the top student in your year. Will you accept a place in Obelisk Blue this time?"

Bastion remained quite as he thought about it, which Crowler didn't seem to mind. He had wanted to be noticed as a top class duellist with the society, but had failed, however, most of the best known students are, or where in Obelisk Blue. The one question he asked himself was _Do I really need this, I've proved myself… but that's what I wanted to do before entering in the first place…_

That night, Bastion was sitting down on his bed. He had removed the Ra Yellow Blazer and was thinking back on his past two years at duel academy.

"_With Ring of Destruction, I can destroy any monster and deal damage to both of us equal to that monsters attack points."_

"_I'll only enter Obelisk Blue when I've become the top duellist in the class."_

"_A crush on a card? Of course not, that's just plain irrational, illogical ridiculous!"_

Bastion laughed quietly to himself as that memory flooded past

"_If I can't have that same passion in a duel again, then, my time as a duellist is over!"_

Bastion froze at this memory which stuck in his head. Taniya… he needed time to think, he needed some fresh air. He didn't care that it was 11:30 at night, he needed to get out. Not bothering to get his jacket, he left the building, heading for nowhere in particular. Eventually, he found himself on the beach, when he sat down and stared into the ocean. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his biggest fear was… being alone again. He didn't understand, he was dreading the arrival of the holidays, probably because they came at the worst possible time, when the others finally came to understand them…

"Bastion? I never thought I'd see you here."

Bastion quickly turned round in shock, not expecting to be disturbed at this time by anyone. He was even more surprised to see that it was Mindy. Slowly, he stood up.

"Mindy! I didn't expect to see you here. I was just…"

"In need of a good walk," Mindy answered, "I know the feeling. What were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about my two years here. About meeting everyone here, about the worries caused by the society of light, about nearly being selected for the school duel, about being selected to fight the shadow riders, about…"

He stopped, unable to say her name.

"Taniya," Mindy said quietly, "I understand, a lots happened to you over the past two years, but the credit always seemed to go over to Jaden. Next year will hopefully be different, where you get the credit you deserve."

"Next year…," Bastion replied, "After the holidays, but what shall I do over the holiday, I can't think up formulas over the entire holiday. I've finally got people to notice me, and it's already over."

"It won't be, "Mindy responded reassuringly, "the way people can be, they don't realise how important someone is until they're gone. That's how I noticed. When you joined the society of light, I spoke to Jaden, he said that he should never have been so focused on his fishing when you needed him the most. I noticed, when Jaden duelled, you could no longer be seen, explaining Jaden's chances of victory. That's when I realised how important you being around was to me. Had you not of left the society when you did, I was going to challenge you myself."

Bastion was silent, he did not expect this. Mindy was prepared to face the society, to face him, in order to save him.

"I know it's not like me," she carried on, "to be the one who takes action, usually leaving it to Alexis. But this was different, I had to do something, before it was too late. I didn't know what came over me. I was greatly relieved when I found out you had left the society and were yourself again."

Bastion remained silent, not knowing what to say, it was too much for him to take. He had been so blinded by the society that he didn't notice. But now, seeing her right in front of him, it made sense, "Mindy… I…"

Mindy stepped closer to Bastion and put her arm around him, "You don't need to say anything," she said quietly, "the power of the society and the power of love have one thing in common, they both should never be underestimated. It was that which caused even the greatest of minds to fall, and others will follow. Everyone makes mistakes, what separates people is who makes the mistakes."

Bastion smiled as he looked into Mindy eyes. She was absolutely right. Bastion had spent so long trying to avoid his mistakes that he hadn't thought to simply accept them and learn from them. He now realised, and the past, Taniya, the society, everything seemed less important. He could leave the past behind him.

"Mindy…"

Bastion couldn't continue as Mindy had kissed him on the lips and wrapped her arms around him. Bastion was surprised by this but didn't do anything, enjoying the every moment. When Mindy broke the kiss she smiled.

"There's no need to say anything Bastion. I already know. It's getting late, I've got to go pack. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that she left. Bastion was surprised and this encounter, but then again, didn't have the greatest understanding of love. Smiling, he headed towards his dorm.

The next morning, he headed towards the boat which would be leaving the academy. He was first there, except Mindy who was looking very pleased. She headed towards Bastion and hugged him.

"Bastion! I can't wait until the start of next year to see you again! You'll have to see me in the holidays. I'll give you a number and we can arrange something."

Bastion agreed and the exchanged numbers. As the boat headed home bastion thought to himself, _This has been a good year. I've learnt that experience can be just as effective as reading books, I've learnt about understanding others and getting them to understand me, I've learnt that there was someone all along who appreciated me. I wonder what the next year will bring._

**End of Story**

Please review! Constructive criticism is fine, but no flames. I'll probably write another one-shot soon.


End file.
